


Who Did That To Dean's Dick?

by PervyPenguin



Series: Dean's Dick [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly Smut, Rimming, blasphemous use of angelic grace, cas in panties, little bit of plot, non-ABO knotting, slight dom!cas, slight sub!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: Cas has tracked down the witch responsible for Dean's unfortunate state.





	

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since they had returned to the bunker, and Dean had nearly completely ignored Cas the whole time. Oh, he would do things like ask for the salt at dinner or saying good morning, but that was it. Sam was beyond annoying with his incessant questions. 

_“Is something wrong?”_

_“Did you two have a fight?”_

_“Seriously, Dean, just talk to Cas, would you?”_

Finally, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fine! I’ll talk to Cas!” Dean slammed down his book. “Cas! My room! Now!”

Cas seemed unperturbed by Dean’s attitude. He followed Dean into his room, only to be spun around and slammed into the door. Dean smashed his lips against Cas’. The kiss was violent, all teeth and tongues. The sound of moans filled the room. Dean ran his hands up to grip Cas’ hair tightly. He broke the kiss to take a breath, pressing a quick line of kisses down Cas’ jaw. 

“I think…” Cas let out a little whimper. “I think your plan to pretend nothing had changed between us failed, Dean.”

Dean chuckled darkly. “I would say so.” He sucked a dark mark on the angel’s neck. “Have you had any luck tracking down our witch?”

“I’ve narrowed it down-Dean!” Cas choked out when Dean rolled their hips together. “Dean, if you keep distracting me, I’ll never be able to tell you that I found the witch.”

Sighing softly, Dean backed off. As invigorating as finally getting to make out with Cas was, he did want this whole ‘dog dick’ fixed. “Alright, Cas. Where’s our culprit?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first glance, the house Cas led them to looked far too normal for a witch capable of doing… _that_. On closer inspection, it seemed to be too perfect for the neighborhood. A cottage, painted light blue with white shutters. Hell, there was even a white picket fence around the perfectly manicured lawn. The average house in the area was just a little more run down, the yards strewn with weeds and dead spots. There was definitely something more to whoever lived in this house. 

It took all Dean had inside him not to just break down the door. As Cas reminded him, though, underestimating a witch was a good way to end up cursed. Again. He gave his “polite FBI agent” knock, firm but undemanding.

A blonde woman opened the door. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Lauren Foster?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” she replied uneasily.

“We need to ask you a few questions. May we come in?”

Lauren reluctantly let them into her home. “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

Cas and Dean exchanged a long look, an entire conversation without a word. Cas subtly moved to block the exit.

“Well, for starters, you can answer why the fuck you cursed me, lady,” Dean ground out.

“I-I have no idea what you mean,” Lauren said. Her eyes said otherwise.

“Can it. We know you cursed me, what we want to know is why and how to break it.”

“I’ve never seen you before in my life, how would I have cursed you?”

“So you admit to cursing people,” Cas said.

She sighed. “What’s the point in denying it?”

“Good, then we can get right to the meat of it. Now, why did you curse me?” 

“Look, I don’t even know your name, I definitely didn’t curse you.”

Dean growled, only to be quelled by a stern look from Cas. “Ms. Foster, who _have_ you cursed? Particularly in the last few months.”

“I only ever curse people who deserve it, you know.”

“Who, Ms. Foster?”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “The Dean of Biology at my school. He’s an absolute bastard. He’s a pig and he keeps trying to pressure the women students for ‘favors’. I figured he got what he had coming.”

“And his name?”

“Philip Winchester.”

Cas cocked his head to the side. “When you performed your curse, were you referring to him as that?”

“Oh. Uh, no actually.” Lauren looked confused. “I had to write out the target and I wrote Dean Winchester. I guess I’m just so used to thinking of him as the Dean, it didn’t occur to me to use his first name.”

“The hell?” Dean shouted as he jumped to his feet. “Are you telling me the only reason I have a… a fucking _knot_ on my dick is because _you_ can’t _AIM?_ ”

Cas laid a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, calm down. Yelling will get us nowhere.” He turned back to face Lauren. “As you may have guessed, his name is Dean Winchester. Your spell was… poorly cast. How do we break this? I’m familiar with the curse itself, but not a… a cure.”

“Well, you wouldn’t. There isn’t one. I mean, most curses are final, right? So’s this one. Once it’s sealed at least.” She gave them a leering look. “Have you sealed it, then?”

Cas barely restrained Dean from lunging at her. “Dean.”

The fight left Dean, leaving him feeling deflated. 

“I’m sorry that you got caught in my little revenge.” She didn’t look very sorry. “Honest. But now that you know, would you mind leaving? I apparently have some more dogbane and hemlock to harvest for the Dean. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to use the right name this time.”

“And what makes you think we aren’t going to kill you right here?” Dean grumbled.

“If you were going to do that, you would be much less polite.”

Dean sighed. She had them there. He let Cas politely say goodbye, then push him out the door. “Are you sure we can’t gank her, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean. She was telling the truth, she’s not a demonic-powered witch, she uses spells anyone with the knowledge could use. And she’s only targeted the worst type of people.”

“Fine. But you owe me.”

“Of course, Dean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive home was quiet, the companionable silence only broken by the sounds of Dean’s classic rock tape. The blue Dodge that Sam favored was missing from its spot in the garage. Dean gave little thought to it. He hardly expected Sam to stay in the bunker all the time. Sure enough, he found a note from Sam on the fridge when he went to grab a beer.

_Eileen called, said there was a haunting nearby. Went to help her out. I’ll call if I’m gonna be more than a couple days._

Dean snorted. ‘A haunting’, sure. Sam’s crush wasn’t exactly hard to spot. There may be a spirit, but the primary reason Sam went was the see Eileen.

“Hey Cas! We got the place to ourselves for a couple of days!”

Cas made a vague sound of understanding from the hall. Dean heard him open and close a door, presumably to Dean’s bedroom. Dean dallied, sipping on his beer, waiting for Cas to come back out. When ten minutes passed with no sign of the angel, Dean wandered to his room, pushed open the door, and very nearly choked on his beer.

“Jesus Christ!”

Cas was there, laying on the dark comforter, dressed in only a pair of stockings, garter belt and panties. The whole set was a pale blue, a few shades lighter than Cas’ eyes. Cas locked eyes with Dean and trailed his hand over the bulge of his erection, delighting in the hard gulp Dean took.

“Hello, Dean. I thought we might take advantage of having the bunker to ourselves,” he said mischievously. “I _do_ ‘owe you’ after all.”

Dean fought to control the way his hand wanted to shake as he set down his beer. He tore his shirt off as he moved towards the bed. He leaned over to give Cas a hard kiss, then shucked his pants and crawled onto the bed. Cas knelt up, nodding his head towards the middle of the bed. Once Dean had settled into a leaning position, Cas threw his leg over Dean’s legs to straddle him.

“Where did you get the get-up, Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas gave him a smirk. “Contrary to what you may think, I do know how to use the internet. I ordered this last week.” He leaned in to press a few kisses up the line of Dean’s jaw. “Now, since I owe you, I thought I’d do all the work tonight. You just lay back and enjoy.”

He flicked his tongue against Dean’s ear, drawing a shudder out of the man. Slowly, he started grinding his hips down. Dean moaned and pulled him towards his lips to capture them in a lazy kiss. Since they hadn’t told Sam about the change in their relationship, they hadn’t really had the time for lazy makeouts and slow lovemaking. They toyed with each other’s tongues for long moments, until Cas changed the angle of the kiss. He pressed harder, started nipping at Dean’s lips. Guess they weren’t going for ‘slow’ tonight.

Dean let out a gasp, breaking the kiss as Cas started pinching his nipples, tormenting the swollen buds. Cas grinned and leaned down to lave his tongue over one nipple. He reveled in the pleasured sounds Dean was making. Dean ran a hand into his hair and tried to push Cas’ head closer to his aching cock. Cas resisted. He gave a quick, sharp bite to the nipple he was teasing. Dean back off, the message clear. 

Dean hadn’t had his nipples played with this much in… ever. Each lap of tongue, each brush of fingertips, each graze of teeth sent lightning jolts of sensation straight to his crotch. His head lolled to the side, his mind awash with unknown levels of bliss. Just as he thought he’d go mad with it, he felt Cas begin to give him short nip with his teeth down the line of his stomach. He squirmed a little when Cas reached the slight pudge of his stomach. The look in Cas’ eyes softened, and he pressed soft kisses to the line of Dean’s boxer-briefs until Dean’s movements were from desire instead of insecurity. 

Warmth pooled low in Dean’s stomach. He couldn’t look away as Cas licked long stripes up his cloth covered cock. His eyes were burning a bright blue, wide and hungry as he looked up at Dean. The way Cas was leaning over, his ass high in the air, Dean could just see the soft blue of the panties. His cock jumped at the thought of that fabric against it. He couldn’t quite tell if he wanted them on him, or just to feel Cas’ erection against his in the lacy fabric. 

Cas slipped his fingers into the waistband and slid off the underwear. Instead of slipping his mouth right over Dean’s cock, he instead nosed into the crease of Dean’s legs. He gave soft, sweet kisses to the sensitive skin. He nudged Dean’s balls slightly and wrapped his arms around his thighs. He gave a quick yank, pulling a yelp from Dean as he slid down the bed. A whisper of grace tingled against Dean’s anus.

Nothing in his life prepared him for what happened next. Cas pulled the cheeks of his ass apart and the next thing Dean knew there was a _tongue on his asshole_. He’d deny to his dying day that the noise he made was a squeak. Cas’ tongue was pressed wide and flat as he licked Dean’s hole. It was an entirely new sensation for Dean. Once his mind stopped focusing on the _tongue on his asshole_ part, he relaxed into it.

Cas teased him with long slow licks, sporadically interrupted by a gentle poke _inside_. Dean moaned shakily. Cas slowly wormed his tongue deeper into Dean’s ass, drawing low pitched sounds of bliss. He soon had Dean rambling, a string of cursing and begging. He stopped his anal assault just as Dean was tensing up towards an orgasm. As Dean gave a disappointed whimper, Cas drew back and rearranged himself. He slotted their hips together and thrust gently.

“Are you going to come for me, Dean? I can feel your pleasure welling up inside you. Did you know one of the side effects of the spell is to increase the amount of semen you can produce?” Cas asked with a dark tone.

Dean, overwhelmed, could only shake his head back and forth. 

Cas started thrusting harder, faster. “Oh, yes. Can you imagine how much you can come now? It’ll go _on_ and _on_ and _on._ ” With each word, he gave a pointedly hard thrust.

“Please, please, wanna come, Cas!” Dean ground out the words, delighting with each drag of the fabric of Cas’ panties. “Fuck, it’s so good. God, Cas, ‘m so close.”

“That’s it, Dean, I want you to let go. Let it flow through you. When you come, you’re going to come so much, all over these pretty panties of mine.” Cas grinned when that drew a loud groan from Dean. He leaned down to whisper into Dean’s ear. “You’re going to ruin them, Dean. And there will be so much left over, it’ll pool on your stomach. Do you know what I’ll do then?”

More wild headshaking. 

“I’m going to drag my tongue through it and _taste every bit of you_.”

Dean gave a shout as he tipped over the edge. Cas gripped the knot at the base of his cock, milking pleasure out of him with each pump of his hand. He hadn’t been lying, the orgasm went on and on and on, pulse after pulse of come spilling out. He completely drenched Cas’ panties and just kept coming. As he finally came down just a little, he watched with wide eyes as Cas leaned over his stomach and did just as he promised. Dean’s over-sensitive skin danced under Cas’ tongue as he lapped up Dean’s release. He moved up to kiss Dean gently, and hold him as he finished shuddering.

“Jesus fuck, Cas!” Dean panted. “ Where did you learn to _talk_ like that?”

“Hmmm, I _have_ observed humanity for millennia, Dean. I may not have understood the appeal of it until being with you, but the knowledge was there. Now, you go to sleep. I have plans for the next few days.”

Dean groaned happily as Cas pulled a blanket over them. This angel was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, still not a whole lot of sex, but I hope you enjoy! I love comments and suggestions! You can also find me [here](http://phangirlpenguin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
